1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in golf clubs and more particularly, to a putter golf club which can be adjusted and perfectly balanced such that a user can always swing the golf club in a path where a striking face on the head of the golf club is precisely perpendicular to the golf ball.
2. Brief Description of Related Art.
It is well known that in the game of golf, after striking a golf ball with a golf club and causing movement onto a putting green, the player must strike the ball with a “putter” golf club to move the same to a hole in the golf course. Moreover, the player must move the golf ball with a minimum number of swings of the golf club to achieve a winning score.
This invention therefor relates to a golf club such as a putter golf club which allows for consistency and improved accuracy in a swinging movement. This is accomplished by providing a handle for grasping by the player in which the user's hands can be located on the club to insure that the player can always swing the golf club with substantially the same movement and thereby enable the golf balls to consistently follow a fairly constant trajectory.
Even though a player in a game of golf attempts to use a consistent swinging pattern to achieve movement of a golf ball toward a hole that player rarely is able to achieve that consistent swinging pattern. This is largely caused by the pronation and supination of the user's hands while holding the golf club. Each player is different from one another in that each have developed their own grasping patterns. This often results in differences among players in engaging a golf club by the hands of the player. Many players will grasp a golf club differently from day to day. Although the differences may be slight and even unobservable, they are sufficient to cause differences in ball movement. As a result, consistency in the swinging movement by even the same player is difficult to achieve.
It would be desirable to have each putter tailored to the practice of the user, but this would result in a very costly undertaking. In short, the game of golf is a deceptively simple appearing game and when one observes making of the shots, or observes players on a golf course, they often conclude that the moving of a ball across a putting green, and toward a golf course hole, for example, is simple to perform. In reality experienced players can testify that, the putting of a golf ball into a hole of a golf course can be far more difficult.
One of the problems arising in the achieving of a proper putting position is the fact that physical characteristics of the player often interfere and give rise to inaccurate putting shots. As a simple example, it is important to ensure that the striking face or so-called “face” of the golf club is properly arranged with respect to the ball and that the putter shaft is swung in a desired path to achieve the desired ball trajectory.
In addition to the actual physical movements which are observable, other factors which will exert an influence on stance, and even club holding patterns of a player, but which are not necessarily observable, will have a significant effect on the swinging movement of a golf putter. As a simple example, the tension which a player may have in his or her arms on one day may not be present on another day and hence, the holding and even swinging of the golf club can vary from day to day. As a result, the desirably constant and reproduceable swinging of a golf putter is not easily achievable.
It must be recognized that even a slight variance in the angle of the putter head with respect to a desired ball trajectory, can make a significant difference in an attempt to cause the golf ball to follow a particular desired trajectory. Again, as a simple example, if the face of the putter head is off by one half degree, the golf ball will be moved in a path where it may be 4 to 5 inches from the hole of the golf course in a short distance of 4 to 5 feet.
In substance, the real problem lies in the fact that with a standard putter club, the vast majority of people have great difficulty in reproducibly swinging a golf club. Admittedly, each party swings the club differently from one another since some people are taller, or fatter, or for any other reason hold the “putter club” differently. However, as pointed out above, even the same party has difficulty in constantly reproducing a swing.
The club of the present invention literally overcomes these problems when used properly. It allows the player to properly grasp the club and provide a swinging movement such that the club head will always be precisely perpendicular to a desired trajectory of ball movement.